User blog:Laclale/OSTFRP as creepypasta(Going to post)
Registered Phenomena Code: RPC-OSTFRP-NC Object Class: Omega- Black Containment Protocols: Due to inflation of RPC-OSTFRP-NC-1, RPC-OSTFRP-NC is contained to another timeline. Who's entered to timeline that containing RPC-OSTFRP-NC is terminated by RPC-OSTFRP-NC.RPC-OSTFRP-NC-1 personnel. Description: RPC-OSTFRP-NC is an virus can infect with touching. Who infected by RPC-OSTFRP-NC, now designated as RPC-OSTFRP-NC-1, will become an object from an object show. As long its an object, or if the Character is on the REDACTED, its able to become. Sometime, RPC-OSTFRP-NC-1 will become Human/Object hybrids, wearing clothes or looks like stick human, or human-like object. And another sometime RPC-OSTFRP-NC-1 will be able to infect others, designated as RPC-OSTFRP-NC-2. Infected by RPC-OSTFRP-NC-2 is also RPC-OSTFRP-NC-1. RPC-OSTFRP-NC-1's transformations will be bound to be... permanent. The mental changes will make sure that RPC-OSTFRP-NC-1 will never ever want to change back. The changes are also irreversible. Used from: https://bfdi-tf-saga.fandom.com/wiki/Inanimatized_Objects Createor: ObjectTFTGWizard/Jaybirdking85/ApoxalypzOfficial License: CC-BY-SA-3.0 After become RPC-OSTFRP-NC-1, they start to experience changes. This includes: * Clothing Degeneration * Hair loss (or change to head accent). * Eyes turning black * Arm loss (ofcourse there's armless objects) or turning black * Legs turn black. For armless, Gain more dexterity * Color change * Skin texture change * Voice change * Etc., After they experience the physical changes, they go through mental changes. They lose their memories, replaced by their respective object's. They're now a object. Records of any changes of RPC-OSTFRP-NC-1' can be saved as a file, but if tried to view it from online, it will be replaced with quotes in an unknown way. The content of the quotes are the same as the file. Standard RPC-OSTFRP-NC-1 Nina: Woah, Why do i feel that i will become Nickel? Nina felt her body becoming rounder, and coin shaped as she...he? lost arms. His clothes started to brust while his body turned tan to gray. Nina couldn’t believe this is happening. His shoes and socks torn to shreds as his feet had became semi-spheres, gaining more dexterity as his legs were slenderizing. His eyes turned to black vertical ovals in seconds, and his nose and ears became hidden. His mouth was now a black line as his lips faded to invisibility. Nina held his head in pain as his memories, thoughts, personality, and soul became Nickel’s. Hybrid RPC-OSTFRP-NC-1 His limbs and face turns black, and his nose is gone. He felt his clothes get tight on him. His jacket turns green, and his shirt turns blue. His hair is now fused into a ponytail. His gray pants now turn into blue jeans, and his boxers turn into green underwear. His voice and gender change. SHE is now Book. Example of RPC-OSTFRP-NC-2 She felt her body becoming hot pink. Her eyes and arms turned black as her legs fused to make a stapler base. Her body became stapler-like as her hair fell out. She gained weight as she started to feel stapler instincts take her over. She turned from female to male in seconds. He gained the memories of Stapy and the urge to transform anyone he sees into a exact copy of himself. Addendum ████/██/██: Additional research has revealed that the changed RPC-OSTFRP-NC-1 may have ability but should not be used by that becomes. Addendum ████/██/██: RPC-OSTFRP-NC is reclassified to Neutralized at another timeline that containing. Director's note: Probably, I think that it became Explained because the personnel became animated inanimates, but I think that the spirit has changed completely too. - THQ Director Ace Category:Blog posts